One Match can Make an Explosion
by HexyMoon
Summary: Bakugo's life is thrown a little upside down when a woman comes into the picture. As if he isn't having a hard enough time competing with Deku, now he has to deal with her! Why can't our little Halopeno get a break? Lol Please review and be kind! It is a Bakugo/OC pairing, hehe sorry


One Match Can Make An Explosion

Chapter 1: Damsel isn't in distress

**_This is my first attempt at writing after a very LONG hiatus. Do be mean! Some characters may be non-canonish lol. I don't own anything._**

Katsuki Bakugo was doing patrol tonight. To his annoyance, Kirishima had tagged along even though they worked in different agencies. Bakugo knew Kirishima was usually not far from behind when it came to Bakugo. Kirishima felt they were close friends. Bakugo only tolerated shitty hair being around him because he was less annoying than anyone else he knew or worked with. He growled lowly as he tried to tune out Kirishima's useless chit-chatting about a get together with their old classmates from U.A. Bakugo was not going to go if Kirishima asked him to. Why would he want to see those losers? He had a mission… to beat Deku in being the number one hero. Which much to Bakugo's anger, Deku was winning. Deku, or Izuku Midoriya, was currently number five and Bakugo himself was number eight. Though apparently, it was mostly for his looks, according to Sero.

'Why did I have to be stuck with this lame ass job?' Bakugo thought to himself, feeling like blowing something up, as usual.

He wouldn't admit it, but Beat Jeanist had somewhat grounded Bakugo after his last mission. It was a simple robbery case. The bad guys had low tier quirks and it should have been an easy and discreet shutdown. But one of the villains had challenged Bakugo's talent, claiming he was just a spoiled kid that the world just gave everything to because he was "Flashy"... Bakugo's response was leveling the whole bank… and two to three other buildings along with it.

No one was truly surprised by Bakugo's outburst, but at the same time, it wasn't ignored either. The agency had to pay a load of money out to help pay for repairs and medical bills of those injured. Bakugo was the least bit apologetic. So Best Jeanist benched Ground Zero, putting restrictions on him and took away his gauntlets to lessen the chance of major structural damage. Bakugo didn't care.

There was a shriek to their left. Both Bakugo and Kirishima turned, guard up and saw a villain holding a woman hostage with a bunch of jewelry dangling from his fore arm.

"Bakugo! Let's go!" Kirishima yelled as he activated his Hardening quirk in his arms and ran towards the villain.

"Don't order me around, shitty hair!" Bakugo snarled and ran after his comrade.

Police were starting to arrive on scene as bystanders started forming a ring of spectators around the scene. Kirishima and Bakugo had to shove their way through the crowd.

"Outta my way you bunch of extras!" Bakugo shouted as he finally cleared the people and faced off with the villain, who was holding his hostage close. It was a young woman, mid twenties with short red hair and small pink glasses. She wasn't crying out for help, but she wasn't trying to let the villain hold her with ease.

"Let the lady go, dirtbag!" Kirishima yelled, holding his arms up in a defense stance. The villian just laughed.

"I think not half-pint, I think I'll hang onto her a little longer." he chuckled and threw his free hand out, steel spikes shot out from his palm towards the two heros. Bakugo used his explosions to get out of the way while Kirishima just held his arms up and deflected the spikes with his hardened skin.

"Let me go!" the woman cried out. Bakugo used his explosions to keep him in flight, using them to control his directions and momentum. He was heading straight for the villian.

"Now die!" He shouted, preparing to set off an explosion into the villain's face. But he held the woman up, using her as a human shield.

"Bakugo, no!" Kirishima shouted and Bakugo redirected himself at the last minute and was unable to even land a hit. He just growled,

"Don't distract me, asshat!" He yelled, Kirishima grabbed his shoulder,

"You'll hurt her if you don't watch your explosions." he pointed out, Bakugo slapped his hand off,

"Then she shouldn't have let herself be taken hostage! I don't do Damsel In Distress!" he growled. The Police formed up around them all behind their cars.

"Who said I was in distress?" the woman asked, a smirk curling on her pink lips. Kirishima and Bakugo turned only see the woman not only wrestled the villain's arm from around her, she did it with one arm herself. The Villain cried out in pain, the jewelry clinked and jingled on the ground as it fell from his arm, now twisted in the air.

"The hell?!" he yelled as she smiled sweetly,

"Not only did you interrupt my shopping… you ruined my day off…" she chirped, but her tone was as flat as ever, promising pain. Kirishima and Bakugo were shocked, the woman had a quirk. She reeled back her other arm and it began to glow purple,  
"Guess I have to show you not to bother a lady!" she shouted and let her punch fly. It hit the villian square in the jaw with such force, one would not only hear the bones in his face break, but felt a concussive wave when her fist made contact. With a downstroke of her fist, she drove the villain into the cement where they had been standing. Everyone was shocked and no one moved or made a sound for what seemed like forever.

The woman was dusting herself off from the cement dust and debris, sighing dejectedly,

"Honestly, the one night I get a break…" she mumbled and turned to the two heroes,

"Oh hey, thanks for trying to help." she said with a giggle and the crowd erupted in cheers,

"Oh my gods, is that Damsel?!" someone demanded,

"Yeah, in her civilian clothes! That's the Hero Damsel! Her quirk puts her right up there with the strongest heroes!" someone else said. Kirishima and Bakugo walked up to her along with a few officers, some arresting the villain.

"Hey, nice work there… but we thought you were in trouble." Kirishima said awkwardly, visibly embarrassed.

"Well, I was gonna let you guys handle it, but when I saw how this hot head was behaving, I figured I was better off handling it myself. Sorry." She said and turned to a paramedic who came to check her over, to which she brushed him off,

"What a lame excuse, your quirk wasn't ready to go, was it?" Bakugo said, making it seem like it was obvious. The woman giggled,

"Ah, ya caught me? Yeah, my quirk is kinetic strength. I have to build up enough energy to activate it." Then she turned to Bakugo,

"Either way, thanks for keeping him busy." Bakugo choked in anger.

"I'm not your decoy, bitch!" he snapped, the woman only giggled,

"Ya know, you remind me of an alley cat… so feral and always hissing." she laughed, Kirishima joined her as Bakugo was preparing to light her up,

"What did you say!?"

"Damsel, can we get word?" a reporter called over, making the woman turned,

"Sure!" she sang out and turned back to the two heroes,

"Maybe I'll see you around." and with that, she walked over to the reporters, but then stopped and winked over her shoulder,

"See ya, Alley Cat." she crooned to Bakugo playfully. Kirishima folded his arms, having turned off his quirk,

"She's got you pegged." he said jokingly,

"Shut up before I blow you into the next life!" Bakugo snarled back, making Kirishima laugh more before suggesting they get back to patrol. Bakugo looked back at the woman as they walked off,

'Damn woman…'

**_Okay that's chapter 1! _**

**_I may make adjustments to it since this was written in a hurry. Be gentle!_**


End file.
